DMHG Drabbles
by cullen's pet
Summary: This will be an ongoing series of drabbles written for the DMHG Challenge on Livejournal. There will be a new prompt each month for as long as I continue to participate. I will consider expanding an entry if there is enough interest. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from this.

A/N: This is the drabble I submitted for March in the dmhg challenge on Livejournal. I didn't place but I had a lot of fun doing it. I've decided to do it every month indefinately. I don't know how many chapters this will have. I will post once a month to this as long as I am partcipating in the monthly challenge. There is a different prompt each month. I rated this story M just in case. I'm sure that each drabble won't be an 'M' rating but I have to rate the series accordingly. Each post will have its own individual rating as well. Now that I've_ drabbled_ on forever, please enjoy.

Author: cullens_pet

Title: Echoes from the Past

Rating: M

Warnings: implied violence, minor character death

prompt: murder

Blood.

It was everywhere in the room, glowing eerily in the darkened space. It glared accusingly from the walls, an angry bright green telling the tale violence.

Hermione swallowed heavily. Someone had been murdered here. The sheer amount of blood confirmed that Astoria was dead. She hadn't merely disappeared as Malfoy had claimed.

She closed her eyes despairingly. She cursed herself for bringing Muggle technology to the MLE. She felt his presence behind her before she saw him.

"Why?" she whispered brokenly. "Why did you kill your wife, Draco?"

"I did it for us and for our future," he confessed.

End Note: In my head, I pictured Hermione as a CSI using luminol to acquire evidence. I've thought about expanding this into a chaptered story if there was enough interest. That is what makes these so much fun. Please review, let me know what you think. I'll see you lovelies next month.


	2. Retribution

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own...never will. I make no money from this.

A/N: Another round, come and gone. There was a lot of stiff competition this time. Hope you guys enjoy this one...

Author: cullens_pet

Title: Retribution

Rating: M

Warnings: Language, Adult Themes

"Fools!" Hermione hissed as she circled her prey. "Did you really think that I wouldn't find out?" she asked menacingly.

"Hermione…" Harry trailed off as she focused on him, clearly terrified.

"You have to admit, it's a bit much, yeah?" Ron squeaked out.

Hermione narrowed her eyes before answering. "No, running my knickers up the flagpole was a bit much. You're lucky I don't use a sticking charm and have you lead each other around by your cocks. I merely have you holding hands."

"But you stuck us to Malfoy!" he protested.

End note: I didn't place but I had a good time writing this. On another note, I've started another series on fanfiction only that allows the readers to give me prompts. It's called the DMHG Prompt Challenge. I will pick the best prompt and write the next chapter based on that prompt giving credit to the reviewer whose prompt I chose. So pop on over to that story and review, leave me a prompt and I'll see what I can do. Thanks for reading.

"Of course," she retorted. "He's the knicker thief."


	3. Chapter 3

Author: cullens_pet

Title: Reflections

Rating: G

Warnings: heavy angst, character death

Prompt: a year

She couldn't believe that it had been a year.

One year since the Final Battle.

One year since Draco Malfoy had saved her life, diving in front of her at the last second as his own father uttered the ultimate Unforgiveable.

A full year since she saw the life leave his enigmatic grey eyes.

A single tear slipped from her eyes as she stood before the only thing left of him in this world- his tombstone.

She conjured a single yellow rose and laid it on the grave, wishing they could have been friends in life instead of in death.

End Note: Please review. Let me know if you liked!


	4. Chapter 4

This was my entry for June. Sadly I didn't win but I had fun writing it. If anyone is interested in writing but feel a little overwelmed by the prospect of writing a chaptered story I highly suggest doing a drabble. They are immensely satisfying and are a good way to get your feet wet in the world of writing.

Author: cullens_pet

Title: Sacrifices

Rating: M

Warnings: mentions of non-con, angst, torture

"What do you mean, I'm a father?" Draco demanded.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his unruly, black hair. "It's exactly how it sounds, ferret! Hermione had your son this morning."

Draco gulped heavily as he remembered the night it happened. "You mean…"

Harry nodded as he met his one-time enemy's eyes. "Yes, the day your Aunt tortured her, the day you raped her, she conceived. She kept it a secret."

Draco sat down in a state of shock. He was a father.

"You know I had no choice, Potter," Draco answered bitterly. "She would have killed us both."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: you know the drill: I dont own.

A/N: *squeal* I'm so excited! This months drabble was first-runner up and won moderator's choice. It's the first time that I've placed since I started participating in the monthly challenge. Yeah! I hope you all enjoy it.

Author: cullens_pet

Title: Slytherin Tendencies

Rating: G

Warnings: None

Hermione smiled warmly at her husband as he ascended the platform to be sworn in as the newest elected Minister of Magic.

He looked striking in his black tailored robes and green silk tie. She'd tried to convince him to wear a bit of red, to give him luck during his ceremony.

He'd flat refused stating, "You know I despise red, Hermione."

It was a good thing she'd gained a few Slytherin tendencies over the years.

Draco Malfoy would be furious when he saw his picture splashed all over the paper with a red lipstick stain marring his porcelain skin.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Didn't win this month but I still had fun writing this. I'm working on the next chapter of WHat A Malfoy Wants for those of you that are following that story. I hope to have it done and ready to post by the end of the weekend. I also finished my couples remix for the COuple's Remix Fest over on Livejournal. I'm uber excited about this one. I won't be able to post here until the fest is over but you're more than welcome to read it over there, although I do believe you will have to guess which one is mine. ; ) Also, if you're interested, I have a facebook page now where I post updates as to which story I'm working on, what I'm reading, any pics or banners for my fics, you get the idea... Anyway, my user name is CE Young there. Feel free to friend me. : )

Author: cullens_pet

Title: Innocence Lost

Rating: PG13

Warnings: character death

Hermione lay dying, having taken a direct curse from Draco Malfoy.

How had they come to this?

It seemed like yesterday that they had argued in the park. They argued over fireflies. He told her they were fairies.

It was the first day that she had learned about magic. It was the first day that she hadn't felt like a freak, that they were others like her.

She thought he was her friend. It hurt terribly when he treated her so maliciously at Hogwarts.

She cried as her vision darkened. She cried for their lost innocence.

She cried for Draco.


	7. Chapter 7

Author: cullens_pet

Title: Reflections

Rating: G

Warnings: Angst

Hermione sat by herself in the pouring rain, chilled to the bone. She couldn't bring herself to go inside the cozy cottage. She couldn't bear to be comfortable knowing that they'd left him there, with _them._

She'd seen the pain in his grey eyes as his father thrust him forward to identify them.

Even after all they'd been through together, she'd doubted him. She'd thought he was going to cave.

But he hadn't.

He didn't give them up.

It gave her courage. _He_ gave her courage to weather the storm that was Bellatrix.

She hoped to thank him one day.


	8. Chapter 8

Author: cullens_pet

Title: The Angel and His Devil

Warnings: None

Rating: G

October 31st.

Halloween.

Otherwise known as Samhain in the wizarding world.

Hermione was nervous. Her hands were clammy as Draco gently clasped them in his own.

"Don't worry," he murmured. "What's the worst that could happen?"

She looked into his beautiful eyes, a gorgeous blue-silver mix that glowed softly like the light from the moon.

She bit her lip. "It's not that. You know I hate to be the center of attention."

He chuckled as he eyed her appreciatively. "I believe your costume might be problematic."

"Are the horns too much?"

"They're not as bad as my angel wings."


	9. Chapter 9

Author: cullens_pet

Title: Ours

Rating: G

Warnings: Fluff

Hermione closed the book softly, careful not to disturb the sleeping toddler. The Tales of Beedle the Bard had always been Scorpius' favorite book.

She stroked his soft blond hair and smiled at him. He was her pride and joy but he could be so stubborn at times.

Just like his father.

She jumped as the man in question wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Sorry," he murmured. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright," she whispered as she leaned back into his embrace.

"He is my greatest achievement," he admitted.

"No," she reprimanded him gently. "He's ours."


	10. Chapter 10

Author: cullens_pet

Title: Stimuli

Rating: PG13

Warnings: slight innuendo

"I hate shopping on Boxing Day!"

"Oh, stop your whinging, Draco, and hold these bags. You know everything's on sale today," Hermione retorted.

"I'm not your personal house elf," Draco responded, blowing his hair out of his eyes as he balanced the parcels precariously. "Besides, we have enough money that you could shop every day and we would never go broke."

"Just because we have money doesn't mean we shouldn't save some when we can. And you know how I feel about house elves. Moreover, I like ordering you about. It's much more stimulating."

"I'll show you stimulating," he growled.


End file.
